


heart cover your tracks

by sovietghoststories (lucid_lies)



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Romance, Bilingual Character(s), Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Racist Language, Romani Character, Scarification, Slow Romance, Slurs, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucid_lies/pseuds/sovietghoststories
Summary: "Roman Godfrey won't be good for you, and you won't be safe with him. He'll hurt you, not because he wants to but because that's who he is. He can't help it. That's how all the Godfrey's are. They only know how to take, they don't know how to give. Everything they touch is poison. Never forget that, Peter."AKA the soulmate AU where Peter tries to resist, Roman's persistent, Lynda is grudgingly accepting, Shelley ships it, and Olivia is an utter bitch.





	heart cover your tracks

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here I am again. First time writing for Hemlock Grove though. Enjoy~
> 
> For my beloved friend, Tessa.

* * *

 

* * *

 

The name Roman Godfrey shows up in the hollow of Peter's collarbone when he's eight years old. The mark's a deep red, the letters cramped but oddly elegant like there isn't enough room for such a big name in such a small space. The name itself means nothing to him at the time though he finds the slanted scrawl beautiful and spends the better part of his night tracing clumsy fingers over the fine lines.

It's not until he wakes up in the morning and proudly shows his mother the new mark that he learns the truth behind wearing such a big name. Lynda doesn't scream or scold him for having a boy as his soulmate. She knows you can't control something like that, it just happens. She loves him no matter what. Instead, she sits him down with a steely look and tells him all the reasons why Roman Godfrey will never be what Peter wants.

"Look, Sweetie, I know you're excited about getting your mark. Lord knows I was just like you when I got mine." Lynda cradles Peter close, fingers running through the floppy curls falling across his forehead. "It's a wonderful thing, and there's nothing wrong with having a boy for a soulmate."

Peter rolls his eyes, smiling. "I know _that_."

"Yeah, okay, smarty-pants," Lynda says. "As I was saying, having a boy for a soulmate isn't bad but I need you to promise me something, okay?"

"What?"

"No matter what you do, stay away from the Godfreys."

Shock twists his little features, confusion darkening his watery eyes. “What? No! I’ve - I've got his name, and he’s got mine!”

Lynda kisses his forehead, heart aching in her chest. Her poor little boy. He’s too young to understand why the Godfreys are no good, why he’ll never be able to have what she and his father did once upon a time. When it comes to dealing with that family, there are no happy endings. There’s no room for love or tenderness in that empty castle. She tells herself it's better to stop this in its tracks now than to let Peter hope and plan for things that will never come. “I know, Baby. The thing is, Roman and his family are different. They’re not like the rest of us, they don’t think or feel like we do."

It's easy to see Peter doesn't understand why she's telling him he can't be with his soulmate, the one person in the whole world who's supposed to be made just for him. He looks so confused and distraught. Sighing affectionately, Lynda curls around her boy. "You know I want what's best for you, right?"

"Yeah."

"And I'd do anything to keep you safe?"

Peter nods.

"Well, Roman Godfrey won't be good for you, and you won't be safe with him. He'll hurt you, not because he wants to but because that's who he is. He can't help it. That's how all the Godfrey's are. They only know how to take, they don't know how to give. Everything they touch is poison. Never forget that, Peter."

The small boy's bottom lip wobbles, expression pleading with her to understand that Roman’s his soulmate. He's made for Peter, the other half that completes their whole. They're meant to be together. He knows the stories by heart, he knows soulmates are rare and that makes them precious. To be told he can’t have Roman...

“But I - “

“No buts, Peter. Now promise me, whatever you do, whatever happens, you’ll never go near Roman Godfrey.”

“I promise, _daia_ …”

* * *

 

* * *

The name Peter Rumancek shows up over Roman's hip when he's eight years old. The mark is bold and messy, the letters a dark golden stain cutting across his pale skin. Some letters take up too much space, and other’s take up too little. As a whole, it looks rough and jagged. There’s no uniformity, and it reminds Roman of some wild thing that refuses to be tamed. Others might say it’s ugly, but to Roman, it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

The name itself is nothing special. Peter’s common enough. _This_ Peter is anything but common. The set of letters carved into his body is for his eyes only, and he stands before a mirror, tracing over the strong lines with greedy eyes and even greedier fingers.    

"What is that?"

Jerking away, Roman slaps a hand over his hip. The blood freezes in his veins, and his heart lurches in his chest. There's a terrible ringing in his ears and a black pit yawns into existence, curdling his stomach. He glances over his shoulder, a spine made of steel. Olivia's in the doorway in her prim white dress and matching heels. Her hair tumbles to her shoulders in glossy curls, and her lips curl into a moue of distaste. She's glaring at the covered mark tattooed across his hip. 

"N-nothing, it's nothing..."

"Show me."

"Mother, I --"

"I won't ask again, Roman. Now. Show. Me." 

He does, and that's the day he learns what it means to be a true Godfrey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _daia_ : Romani for mother (according to Google)


End file.
